Their Game
by SlackJawedSmurf
Summary: A lovely little Harry/Draco scene. It could be read as a companion piece to On Occasion, but works well alone too. Rated for lanuage, and explicit boy on boy love.


Harry drove back, and pushed into Draco again. The blonde's nails dug deeper, harder into his back, his hair wild and sweaty, his face soaked with the same, but his face, as always, as _always_, was controlled. Oh, it was tense, and Harry could see the battle as the Slytherin fought for composure, but the lips were clamped tightly shut, the eyes were hard.

Angered by this, as always, as _always_, Harry rammed himself into Draco, as hard as he could manage. He had long given up on making the boy moan and groan with pleasure, he now aimed to get a scream, a curse, some sign that what Harry was doing had some kind of effect on the pale man.

Another thrust, and Draco's hips lifted sharply. Harry thought, he was almost sure, that for a second that an identifiable _something_ had flitted through Draco's eyes, but it was gone before he had time to see it. Another thrust, and Harry grunted, and Draco bared his teeth in a feral snarl, but said nothing.

It went on like that. Both trying to split the other in half. It was the same as always, but, as always, different.

Eventually, Harry released, collapsed, over Draco's back. He could count the seconds Draco would let him lie there, before wiggling out from underneath. It would be seven.

This time, however, Draco moved after only four.

'Fuck, Potter-'

'I already did, remember?' Harry sniggered, because he knew it would annoy the blonde.

'That _hurt_.' He snapped.

'Did it really?' He knew his innocent look wasn't fooling Draco in the slightest, and that was part of the fun. 'If it hurt that much, you should have said something.'

Draco didn't even glare at Harry properly, just sent him the most withering look he could. Harry, well used to these, didn't even shrink back, as he once did. 'If you're trying to break split me in two,' Draco pulled on his trousers, 'you'll have to try harder. I'm not as delicate as your _wife_.'

Harry snarled, as he always did when Draco bought up Ginny. 'So when will I see you next, Draco? How long till you next get sick of fucking your wife, and need someone to fuck you in the arse again?'

There was the flash of emotion in Draco's eyes again, but this time it was hatred- Harry could easily recognize that in Draco's face now, its one of the few things he could ever see. The ex-Slytherin pulled on his socks. 'It doesn't really matter when I tell you, does it? It's not like you do anything you won't immediately drop for me.'

Harry gripped the blankets tightly, and resisted the urge to punch the man.

'After all,' Draco continued blithely, 'what was it you were supposed to be doing last month, when we fucked?'

'You bastard.' He gritted his teeth, in a futile attempt to stop the words coming out. 'You _knew_ it was the party, and you _still_ owled me.'

'Of course I did.' Draco smirked. 'I wanted to know if you'd leave your own daughters first birthday party for me. And you did, Potter. Not quite the family man the Prophet makes you out to be, huh?'

'Fuck you.' Harry snarled, because he knew Draco was right, that he would drop everything to be with the blonde.

'You already did, Potter, remember?' Draco said maliciously, pulling on his shirt and Harry understood. This entire little… conversation, argument, whatever- was revenge for fucking him so hard earlier.

'You're sick, Malfoy.' Harry spat.

'And yet you keep coming back for more.' He still had the spiteful little smile on his face.

Harry suddenly broke in to an easy grin, and locked eyes with Draco. 'Of course I do. Who else would be such a willing little bitch?'

The hatred again. 'You fucking tosser.'

Harry kept the cocky grin firmly in place. 'Not with you around, darling.' He thought, for a second, that Draco was actually going to hit him. Fists balled by his sides, knuckles clenched and white, and trembling just a little. And then Draco closed his eyes for a second, pushed his shoulders back, and opened his eyes again. And he was as cool as ever.

Harry hated the way he could control himself so fully.

Draco shrugged his robe on, smoothed out the creases. 'You're right, surprisingly. With me around, no man would ever need to wank. You, however…' Draco sighed melodramatically, and patted back his hair. 'Well, let's just say I always finding myself tossing one off after seeing you. Something about being pounded from behind by a dirty, talentless oaf just isn't enough to get me off.'

Draco Disapperated the same moment Harry launched himself bodily at the blonde.


End file.
